The field of the present invention is centrifugal clutches.
Conventional centrifugal clutches have been known which employ a clutch outer connected to an input, a clutch inner connected to an output and clutch inner and outer plates alternately arranged between the clutch inner and clutch outer. Means have been provided for compressing the clutch plates together to form a coupling upon experiencing centrifugal forces through rotation of the clutch itself. Such centrifugal clutches have included a centrifugal roller positioned between a clutch outer and a pressure plate for compressing the clutch plates. A slant is provided on one or both of the members retaining the centrifugal roller such that with rotation of the clutch outer, the centrifugal roller may urge the clutch plates into compressed engagement. Such a device is illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication Kokoku No. 17446/68.
In such a conventional centrifugal clutch employing a centrifugal roller, upon fluctuation in input torque, noise may frequently be produced due to the vibration of the roller. In such devices, the number of parts and the complexity of assembly is increased through the employment of centrifugal rollers and the like.
During high speed rotation of a clutch employing centrifugal rollers, the disengagement of the clutch requires overcoming the centrifigual forces imposed upon the rollers. Thus, the resistance increases with increased rotational speed such that the resistance to clutch disengagement may be low at low speeds and high at high speeds.